


John's Christmas Greeting

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sends out his Christmas card and gets an unwelcome response.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Christmas Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [Molly Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292315) and [Merry Christmas from the Stamfords](http://archiveofourown.org/works/296812).

**From** John.H.Watson@blogger.co.uk  
 **To** : Multiple Recipients:

 **Subject** : Merry Christmas from John

I’ve been sort of remiss these past few years sending out cards. I’d blame my deployment but my sister and my aunt Judith are on this list. In truth, I am just really rubbish at sending post.

To all of my friends serving in wars both foreign and domestic, public and private, real and imagined, may the year to come bring:

  


 **From** : Sherlock.Holmes@theconsultingdetective.co.uk  
 **To** : Multiple Recipients

Subject: Peace On Earth?

  
BORING!   


Sherlock Holmes

 **From** : A.friend@axisofevil.co.uk  
 **To** : Multiple recipients.

 **Subject** : Re: Peace on Earth is boring.

I am so glad you feel that way. I’ve sent you a little present.

I do hope you enjoy it! I will!

A Friend

 **From** : G.Lestrade@met.police.uk  
 **To** : Mulitple recipients

 **Subject** : Oh Joy.

No chance it is a tropical holiday, then?

Shame, I suspect we'll all be needing one of those soon.

Lestrade

  
 **From** : Mycroft@earth.org  
 **To** : G.Lestrade@met.police.uk

 **Subject** : Holiday

That can be arranged, I’m sure.

Just say the word,

Mycroft Holmes


End file.
